


Some Days are Harder Than Others

by PoisonousFlower3



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: I call her Kit Kat, I swear if you want more I'll do it for you, I'm sorry I made this sad, Kent's cat - Freeform, M/M, Unsure Kent Parson, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousFlower3/pseuds/PoisonousFlower3
Summary: "Shit." Just when Kent was about to make a call back, the time and date hit him. It was his God damn birthday and he had a party and he's pretty sure he fucked up something.Kent has doubts about himself and lacks confidence, thankfully he always his goof of a boyfriend Tater there with him.





	Some Days are Harder Than Others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cablesscutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/gifts).



> This is short I know and I'm so sorry but if you want more I will definitely write you more, I hope you like this and I'm sorry I suck at this.

The sound of empty bottles falling onto a thankfully carpeted floor helped stir the hungover blond hockey player. As he swung his legs over the couch, Kit thought the noise was enough for her to make retreat in a much quieter room.

It wasn't as if he hadn't woken up hungover before it was just that when it happened he usually had an inclination as to what had happened the night before. Kent was still trying to make out the blurry blobs in the room and succeeded enough to make out his phone amongst the rest of the mess on his coffee table. What he also managed to recognize was the multitude of missed calls and texts, most from one person in particular.

"Shit." Just when Kent was about to make a call back, the time and date hit him. It was his God damn birthday and he had a party and he's pretty sure he fucked up something.

Throwing the phone to the other side of the couch, Kent finally stood and walked off to the bathroom where he could try and get his thoughts together. He would also have to sober up enough to clean up the mess he was sure extended past his living room if the hallway was any indication.

Just when Kent had started to clean, the doorbell rang and then the familiar sound of keys followed. There was hardly any time for the hockey player to prepare himself and when he stood the accented voice of his boyfriend was enough to make him feel guilty all over again.

"Kenny? I call but no one answer." Alexei opened the door with his luggage beside him to greet the mess of a condo and bewildered looking boyfriend. "Someone broke in?" It as an innocent question and something another might've laughed at but it was so nerve wracking and Kent felt like the world was going to crash down on him.

"No, no one broke in Alexei it's just...I don't remember a lot but I know there was a party and I don't know what the fuck I did last night and it's freaking me out and I don't—," before he could rush himself into anything else large arms were around him and Kent felt like he could breathe finally.

"You had party without me. Kenny no need to worry, I trust you with whole heart!" The words meant more than they should've but it was just what Kent needed. With water filled eyes and a breath released, the hug was returned and the two stood there for just awhile. It wasn't long until Kit reentered the scene rubbing against Alexei and welcoming him to her home.

"Hello Kit Kat! I brought treats and new toy." There was a small laugh from Kent as he wiped his eyes.

"You spoil her and me. She'll end up liking you better."

"I fight Kit Kat to be Kenny's favorite. Toys and treats distraction for her." Alexei offered his usual big smile before going and taking Kent's hand to kiss and bringing him in for another hug.

“I’ll clean mess, you take shower and then we go eat special dinner?” There was hesitance in his voice but there was no way Kent would ever deny his goof.

“Sounds good, thank you by the way.” With a reassuring smile Kent walked off to the bathroom where that crumbling feeling had mostly faded but nowhere near all of it.

 

The shower was more than helpful and Kent was much more at ease than before. He wasn't sure how special this “special dinner” was going to be and so wasn't quite sure what to wear. Deciding to ask the Russian himself, Parson walked out to the living room where is was clean and where Alexei was playing with Kit on the couch.

“Yeah you definitely spoil her.” With the smile on his face leading him, Kent went over and sat next to Tater, leaning up against him.

“I can spoil you more if you’d want?” The taller continued to swing the toy for Kit but let his thumb rub up against Kent’s hand to keep contact. The heat against his side was comforting and Kent smelled good.

They stayed like that for a while, in each others company and quiet. It was a nice feeling having someone there for you and not having to speak, but Kent knew they would have to get up eventually or that this comfort in their relationship would eventually end. He didn't want to think about it but if he was being honest with himself, he thought the party would be a contributing factor to quickly end what they had here. Shaking it off Kent sat up, “So, what should I wear to dinner?”

The quiet ringing of the toy’s bell filled the silence before Alexei answered. “Know you don't like super formal places, so we go to hotel buffet where they have good food.”

He couldn't help the smile on his face and so laughed at the way it was all endearing. “Alright, I’ll get dressed and we can get going then.” They would probably be alone at the buffet considering everyone usually went out to the strip to see fireworks. That seemed to be better though because he wouldn't have to worry about anyone asking for a photo or autograph. As Kent got dressed he saw his own face in the mirror and pushed a stray hair out of the way. Things weren't always easy and it would be like that as long as he lived but maybe he didn't have to make things so hard for himself.

Smiling, Kent walked out and joined Alexei at his door where they leaned against one another and made their way out to the Las Vegas strip where he could hopefully find some peace while out. He had his problems and he would more than likely come across more but he has Alexei and Kit and though it may be one person it’s more than enough for Kent.

Alexei smiled at his hockey player, in love and so happy with how far and how long their relationship had lasted. He twisted the small box in his pocket and brightened up impossibly more. What he had in mind would be a challenge because of their differing teams but it wouldn't be anything the both of them couldn't figure out together. Hands entwined, Alexei squeezed the smaller one within his own. 

“Happy birthday Kenny.”


End file.
